


Terrible Things

by XXIBJOJO



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXIBJOJO/pseuds/XXIBJOJO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghoon loved Taehyun and Taehyun loved Seunghoon. It was the perfect story, but life can do terrible things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Author's Notes

Hi! :) This story was inspired by one of my favorite songs [Terrble Things by Mayday Parade](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5NZE3v5Si8). If you decide to listen to it prepare the tissues because it's sad. Also, major spoilers in the song! So just warning listen at your own risk! ;) This will be a short chaptered taehoon fic with about three chapters: the beginning, the middle, and the end. There will be no more than five chapters, so I hope you come along this short journey with me :) Click subscribe if you want to get a notification of when I update :) See you soon with the first part. Dedicated to all my fellow, deprived Taehoon shippers <3


	2. Beautiful Being

Seunghoon walked into the house party just after 11 p.m. He wore a plain black t-shirt and black fitted jeans. He didn’t want to stand out at the party. The smell of alcohol, sweat, and weed instantly greeted him. He made his way through the crowd of sweaty bodies dancing to the beat of the music on the makeshift dance floor in the living room until he reached the table with all the drinks. 

He picked up the whiskey bottle and poured the liquid into the red cup. He turned to scan the party. This was rather awkward. He knew no one at the party. He had made little to no friends despite this being his second year in college. There was Mino, his roommate, but they had close to nothing but their ethnicity in common. Mino was a party animal born and raised in the United States, and Seunghoon came as a disciplined, international student from Korea. He instantly regretted even showing up. These parties just weren’t his thing, but he wasn’t planning on leaving despite how uncomfortable he felt in such settings.

He had come to the party convinced that tonight he’d “let loose” like Mino had suggested, and he’d start by downing the whiskey in his cup. Bad idea. The alcohol burned his throat as it went down. He absolutely hated the feeling. He brought his hand up to his throat in hopes of easing the burning sensation, and that was when he heard a small laughter next to him. He turned to see a tall, blonde boy about his age, maybe a bit younger, staring at him before grabbing a vodka bottle from the table, pouring the drink into a cup and walking away.

Seunghoon couldn’t help but keep his eyes on the blonde until he got lost in the sea of bodies on the dancefloor. Seunghoon had never seen such beauty in his life. The boy’s blonde hair was parted down the middle he wore a red-leather jacket, a black graphic t-shirt, and black skinny jeans that hugged his meaty thighs. The thing that really caught Seunghoon’s attention was the black choker around the blonde’s neck. 

“Hey! You came!” A loud, familiar voice came from behind completely startling his admiration for the blonde boy. Seunghoon’s roommate, Mino, had invited him to the house party his fraternity was throwing after the university's football game. “I see you already got yourself something to drink.” Mino said over the loud music.

“Uh, yeah.” Seunghoon said as he stared down at the empty cup in his hand. 

“Well enjoy! And get yourself a nice piece of ass tonight.” he winked as he walked away with a pretty girl under his arm. 

Seunghoon drew his attention back to the crowded dance floor and in the mess of bodies he found the blonde in the red leather jacket. His eyes trailed the lengthy body of the blonde boy as it swayed to the beat of the music. Each movement done so effortlessly and so sensually that Seunghoon found it hard to take his eyes off him. He mapped out every inch of the boy from his long legs to the outgrowing black roots on his head, and those brown eyes that even in a distance shined under the blacklight. Those brown eyes that stared right back at him. 

Shit! He got caught staring! His eyes were locked with the blonde boy’s. Seunghoon could feel his face heat up as the blonde shook his head and smiled at him before getting swallowed deeper into the dancing crowd.

Seunghoon felt embarrassed to say the least.  _ He must think I’m some sort of creep.  _ He thought to himself as he redirected his attention back to the drinks at the table. He quickly grabbed a cold beer from the ice chest and went back outside. He needed some fresh air.

The porch was much more quiet than what was going on inside the house. There were already some people passed out on the front lawn, but that didn’t stop more people from coming to the party. Seunghoon wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to the American university lifestyle. Americans partied as if their lives depended on it, and school came second to most of his university peers. He still questioned how people like Mino and his frat brothers got accepted into such a prestigious university, but he wasn’t one to judge. 

He leaned against the porch railings and pondered upon the clear night sky what all his friends and family were doing back in Korea as he took sips from his  _ Corona _ . He wondered if they missed him as much he missed them. Especially Jinwoo. He thought a lot about the doe eyed beauty and what could have happened if he hadn’t chosen to study in America. They had developed some sort of stable relationship, but the moment he told Jinwoo he was leaving to California Jinwoo broke off all ties, completely crushing Seunghoon. 

Seunghoon couldn’t really blame him. Jinwoo had waited patiently as Seunghoon finished his mandatory military service only to be told they’d have to part again once Seunghoon left for California.

He didn’t want to dwell on the past and what he had left in Korea because it was to painful. Instead he’d allow himself a night of fun the American way. Lots of alcohol and no guilt for the consequences that the excessive consumption could have.

He walked back into the party and headed straight to the alcohol table. He had ran out of beer.

“Hey, tall boy, do you dance?” A pretty girl that seemed to be a part of the cheerleading squad asked him with a teasing smirk. Her eye whites were red, evidently high on something. 

_ Let loose. Let loose.  _ Mino’s voice played like a mantra in his head. “Yeah.” he responded setting his cup of vodka down, taking her hand, and leading her into the mess of bodies in the living room. 

She instantaneously attached herself to him as she grinded on him to the beat of the music. He held her by the waist as he stared down at their grinding body parts. He would have stayed focused on her round ass if it wasn’t for the blonde boy in the red leather jacket stealing his attention for the third time this night. 

He was directly in front of Seunghoon dancing with a tall, built guy. Seunghoon carefully watched as they moved in unison to the sensual music now playing. The blonde’s body rolls were so enticing that Seunghoon stopped moving and simply stood still in the middle of the dance floor enchanted by the boy. Then it happened again. Their eyes met for the second time, but this time neither looked away. The blonde smirked at him before rolling his body much more sexually against his dance partner but never taking his eyes away from Seunghoon. 

“What the fuck?!” Seunghoon’s dance partner screeched as she pushed him away breaking the eye contact between both males. She looked at the idle Seunghoon clearly upset that his attention wasn’t directed towards her. “Fuck you, you bastard” she said stomping away with a flip of the hair leaving an embarrassed Seunghoon alone on the dance floor. 

_ Fuck!  _ Seunghoon thought as he scurried off the dance floor.

Seunghoon couldn’t understand why he was getting so affected by this guy! It was as if some invisible force kept wanting his attention and he was determined to get it! Well maybe after a few more drinks so he wouldn't feel so self conscious about himself.

Seunghoon went back to the alcohol table and poured himself some vodka the alcohol was strong and it burned his throat every time he took a shot. He thought of a million ways to approach the blonde. Maybe a simple “Hi!” would suffice, he thought, as he scanned the dance floor but he couldn’t find him anywhere. He made a round through the kitchen and backyard, but he wasn’t anywhere. He was gone.

He had left and Seunghoon never even got a name out of him. Completely disappointed in himself he poured another drink into his cup, and that was when he felt a tap on his shoulder. There stood the beautiful blonde in the red-leather jacket. The most beautiful being that he’d ever seen.

“Hey,” he said as he gave him a smile. “Maybe you shouldn’t drink that - the faces you keep making when you drink are ugly.” He informed a very stunned Seunghoon. “You should also stop staring at me like that.”

“Wha- wha- I’m sorry.” Seunghoon stammered instantly removing his gaze from the boy’s perfect features. He didn't know he was staring at him a certain way. The blonde boy couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle as he stared at Seunghoon in bewilderment.

“You know, I think you’re in love with me.” he said bluntly. Seunghoon nearly spit out his drink at the bold comment. After nearly choking on his beverage he just stared at the boy with wide eyes. “I can tell by your eyes, that you’re in love with me.” he commented as he stared back at Seunghoon. 

“I… I… I don’t” Seunghoon searched his brain for the correct response to such accusations. Seunghoon was clearly attracted to the blonde and was now intrigued by his bold character, but that didn’t mean he was in love with the guy! He barely even knew him!

“Did I come off too strong?” he wondered more to himself instead of it being a question for Seunghoon. “I’m sorry.” He apologized. “I’ve been told I have no filter. Let’s start over. My name is Taehyun, and I think you're hot. What’s yours?” Taehyun smiled. 

“Seunghoon!” he replied immediately.  _ And I think you’re gorgeous. _ He wanted to add but refrained from doing so.

“Seunghoon, can I tell you a secret?” Taehyun asked as he inched ever so closely to Seunghoon. His breath hitched as Taehyun was mere centimeters from him. He could feel his warm breath next to his ear as he whispered, “Put some cranberry juice into your vodka, so you can stop making those faces.” He pulled back and gave Seunghoon a wink before taking the cup out of his hand and pouring the red juice into it. He handed the cup back before invading Seunghoon’s space again. “I think I’m in love with you too.” he hummed. 

Seunghoon could feel his heart beat erratically in his chest as heard those words. What he was about to do was crazy, but he couldn’t miss this opportunity. And he was already pretty tipsy, so that certainly helped the decision making.

He pulled Taehyun closer by the waist vanishing the last centimeters left between them and dropping the drink on the floor. He brought his other hand up to Taehyun’s nape. This time Taehyun lost his breath from the bold move.

“I’m going to kiss you.” Seunghoon warned. 

“Do it.” Taehyun challenged.

Seunghoon crashed his lips against Taehyun’s fervently. The kiss tasted of vodka and cranberry juice but it was sweet, nonetheless. Taehyun’s velvety lips kissed back with the same intensity Seunghoon was delivering. The loud music from the party became a simple buzz in the background to their turbulent heartbeats. Seunghoon’s hand tangled itself into the blonde locks while the other secured itself around Taehyun’s waist holding him tightly. Taehyun had grabbed two fistfuls of Seunghoon’s shirt pulling him closer. Their lips wrestled for dominance. Seunghoon eventually won over Taehyun and slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth exploring the wet cavern. 

Taehyun’s eyes fluttered open as he mouthed a  _ holy fuck  _ when they parted lips. In that moment Seunghoon noticed the tiny freckles that ran across Taehyun’s nose bridge and cheeks. He was indeed beautiful. These beauty marks would go unnoticed to the naked eye unless one were standing as close to him as Seunghoon was.

Taehyun let out a shy laugh.

“Let's dance.” Taehyun inquired with a huge grin on his face. He grabbed ahold of Seunghoon’s hand tightly as he dragged a perplexed Seunghoon onto the dancefloor. 

Their bodies grinded against each other so sexually to the music that Seunghoon found it hard to breath properly. Every time Taehyun rolled his hips against him it did things to Seunghoon much like the effects of an elusive drug. Both men spent the night drinking, dancing, kissing, and laughing. And Seunghoon loved every damn moment of it!

The more Seunghoon drank the more the night became a blur. The only thing he knew for sure was how much he loved the taste of Taehyun on his lips and how much he didn't want to forget Taehyun or for Taehyun to forget him. He wanted to keep him close forever. Maybe Taehyun was right and maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that Seunghoon was in love with Taehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. What do you think of Seunghoon & Taehyun? It would be cool if you would leave some feedback :) I know I have a lot grow as a writer, so constructive criticism is always helpful. Anyways I hope to be back sooner than later with the next chapter! Much Love <3


End file.
